A vehicle drive device is well known that includes an engine and an electric motor as drive force sources for running. For example, this corresponds to a vehicle drive device described in Patent Document 1. The vehicle drive device of Patent Document 1 has an engine, a torque converter that is a hydraulic transmission device, and an electric motor arranged in this order in series on one axial center. The engine is coupled to a pump impeller that is an input-side rotating element of the torque converter and the electric motor is coupled to a turbine runner that is an output-side rotating element of the torque converter.